


Cloudberry Tantrums

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Brat Armitage Hux, Con Man Armitage Hux, Food, Hot Mess Armitage Hux, M/M, Past Armitage Hux/OMC, Smitten Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Hux is viewed as the most elusive Sugar Baby that the elite have come across. While really Hux is a 34 year old conman who is in way over his head.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Cloudberry Tantrums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pizzzazlut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/gifts).



> Written for Pizzzazlut's prompt: Bratty Sugar Baby Hux

Kylo stared at the message again in disbelief. He scrolled up and up and realized that Hux really was the pickiest sugar baby on the website. Or maybe he was aware that if any of the Daddies on the site bagged him, they would get a betting pool of three million, two penthouses, and a jet. Kylo was tempted to let Hux know about the pool but considering how vindictive Hux was, he would just tell everyone and nullify Kylo's chances. Kylo lazily spun in his office chair trying to think of a response to: "Stop asking me what I want. That's not what I want!!"

Kylo mulled over everything he knew about Armitage Hux. He's a 30 something twink who lies about his age-but who doesn't? He sucked off the PI Kylo hired and had the guy film it for Kylo. It was the best $30,000 porno Kylo ever bought. Hux's father died of suspiciously but no one was arrested.

The list goes on but Kylo mused over the strategies already attempted by the others. Most went the typical route of lavish weekends and gifts, but Hux was immune to the dopamine rush of being gifted enough to fund a small country. He also was ambivalent to the sycophantic charisma or possessive banter of the men in their circle. A few tried to bring in their wives to see if the key to Hux's heart was feminine. But instead Hux convinced the trophy wives to dump the men and steal all their money.

Kylo's calendar app alerted him for the next meeting where he continued to ponder how to spoil someone who is already spoiled. Maybe that was it? 

* * *

Hux always felt like a cornered animal. Everyone treated him so lowly, so why not treat them worse? He was coping with being the center of billionaires' attention by writing a script of the shit show that's been the past three years. His phone chimes again. Ugh, he wants to _scream_. He looks over to see a message from the broody Kylo Ren. The guy was _obsessed_ with him. Armitage, not the ideology of a sugar baby. And he had endurance that was starting to overpower Hux's. Especially with this latest message: 'Look, I'm frustrated. I really like you. You're an impressive man and could be a titan of whatever industry you want to be in. So why are you wasting your time playing sugar baby???' Hux slid down in his seat

FUCK. Fuckity FUCK.

He looked over at his safe with a new identity incase he needs to disappear before someone makes him disappear. He sits back up and saves his script. His brain is static. He wants to throw a dumb tantrum. A dumb tantrum against Kylo's gorgeous body. And get fed cloudberry sorbet on a tiny spoon afterwards while Kylo tells him he's a "Titan of Industry". Even if he's a high school drop out con artist that's getting a little too old for it all.

He sighs. What the hell, what could go wrong? He quickly writes a text and gets a two hearts emoji in return. A stupid emoji from a bullish man. Hux was definitely going to feature Kylo front and center in his script. A feckless fool.

* * *

Kylo happily acquired the berries from a cultivator in Maine and made the sorbet himself. He was curious to taste and found it tart but refreshing. The color reminded him of Hux's hair. He got an alert that Hux was permitted to the elevator to Kylo's apartment. Kylo quickly washed his hands after putting the sorbet back in the freezer. When the door opened, Kylo's smile turned a little in confusion.

Hux wasn't in his usual clothes. His hair was a mess. He looked... old and tired. Once Hux stumbled out of the elevator, Kylo went up to him, "Are you under the weather?"

"No," Hux said defensively.

"Is that why you requested the sorbet? Damn those berries have a lot of Vi-"

"Shut up!"

Kylo grunted in shock, "Huh? What did I say?"

"You're so annoying!" Hux waves his arms. "With all your feelings! Either dress me up or kick me out!"

Kylo blinked before crossing his arms, "You know what? There's a third option. You come to the kitchen, we enjoy the afternoon as if you didn't just hurt my feelings."

Hux's eyes widen before glaring at Kylo, "I can leave you in a crater so deep, you'd burn from the magma."

Kylo arched a brow, "What was that?"

Hux studied his face while repeating his threat. Kylo panted softly while taking the few steps to reach Hux. A criminally large hand pulls on Hux's unbrushed hair, "If it was that deep, you'd be there right next to me, baby. Burning."

Hux gasped as Kylo kissed him with vigor.

Hux felt everything implode inside him and he wailed. Kylo pulled away with a frown as Hux wretched with sobs against him. Kylo stood still before cautiously placing a hand on Hux's back, "You're... not okay?"

"Fuck you," Hux whimpers weakly. "Make me feel better."

Kylo gave a nod and picked Hux up. He carried him to the solid marble kitchen island and placed him on it. Hux continued to cry and rub his eyes. Kylo grabbed a box of tissues before rambling over the sobs about how he made the sorbet. Somehow the crying got even worse. Kylo stopped and stared. Hux noticed and made a face, "God, why are you so nice for such a rich douchebag?"

Kylo shrugged, "I dunno? Born into money but my parents sent me to a monastery as a kid? That's the usual assumption about why I turned out "good"."

Hux snorts as Kylo makes quote marks with his fingers, "Ugh, you're dweeb in disguise..." Kylo's breath catches when he barely hears Hux mutter, "... why do I have feelings for you?"

"What's so wrong about that?" Kylo asks.

Hux bursts into nervous laughter and nearly spills the beans. But a few deep breaths keeps him together. And Kylo hands him a bowl of sorbet doused in whipped cream.

Hux glares at the offered bowl, "I said you were to feed me the sorbet."

Kylo frowns at his own bowl in his other hand but relents by dumping it all into a bigger bowl. Hux fakes a gagging noise, "It's gross now!"

"Hux, I'm tired of this bullshit. Either I feed you it like this or I'm pushing your face in it and licking it off of you so you can kiss your precious treat from my mouth."

Hux's eyes glaze over before he blinks back to reality, "Fuck. Okay?"

Kylo laughs and just dips the gold spoon into the mess of sorbet and whip cream, "Tongue out, baby."

Hux follows the order and lets himself savor the flavors. He flinches a little as Kylo kisses his temple. The man whispers huskily, "Fucking disaster, but so beautiful."

Hux tries to speak but gets a larger spoonful of sorbet. Kylo lifts himself up on the island and holds him. Hux got into the flow of being fed that he got indignant when Kylo took a bite for himself. Kylo laughed at how rotten of a glare burned up at him. He only answered back with a wet smack of a kiss before taking another bite for himself. In the lull, Hux's mouth bloomed with the truth. Kylo listened and kept feeding Hux.

When Hux fell silent, Kylo kissed him gently, "I will protect you. This project of yours is art."

Hux gasped, not ready to hear the recognition he's never gotten before. He plays with his shirt hem, "Even after all of my deception?"

Kylo shrugs, "We live in a world where everyone is using everyone else. Why not turn it upside down and give it a shake?"

Hux grins, "I hope this isn't an act to to win that pool. If so, I'm claiming the penthouse in London and 2 million."

Kylo chuckles, "Oh, it's all yours."


End file.
